


When I Look At You

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, I have a thing for rich even, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Summer Romance, The Last Song, The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: The Last Song Au where Isak is sent to stay with his mom in California for the summer and falls in love with Even





	When I Look At You

Isak has never really had a good relationship with his parents, it sucked actually. Below average would be exact. He never got along with them after about the age of 12. His parents divorced when he was 11 and since then it had been downhill. He doesn't like being told what to do, he wants to do his own thing and have his parents trust him which they didn't. So he sort of rebelled against their rules which doesn't ease the tension between them. He lives with his dad in Oslo who he was able to tolerate but his mom was a completely different scenario. He disliked even thinking about her. She was mental, she never cared for Isak. She pushed her views down his throat when he came out to her and she left the country without informing her son. So yeah he sends a huge fuck you her way. Luckily for him, she moved to California when she and his dad divorced so he hasn't seen her in a while. But unfortunately, he's spending the summer with her this year upon his dad's request. 

_"Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to LAX airport. The local time is 2:55pm. The weather is a high of 90 degrees. We hope you enjoyed your flight and choose American Airlines for your next trip. Have a good day."_

Isak removes the provided headphones from his ear as he packs his passport and snacks back into his backpack. It takes a while for the plane to park but when it does, he gets his bag from the carry on and is following the crowd to the exit. He sees his mom and he awkwardly smiles and walks over to give her a hug.

"I missed you so much." She said squeezing him tight.

"Yeah yeah. I know." He replies.

"How was your flight?" She asks taking one of his bags as they leave the airport. 

"It was good, I watched movies for most of it." She nods as they reached her car and she throws his bag in the backseat and they are driving off to her place.

They pull up to a driveway and Isak is baffled by the size of the house. He doesn't know where she got the money to afford it but doesn't question it because he really doesn't care enough. She shows him the bedroom he'll be staying in.

"So you go ahead and unpack and I'll make us some food." He looks outside his window and notices in the backyard is the beach.

 

That night, he hears noise coming from the backyard. He peaks through the window and sees some sort of carnival going on about half a mile away and he figures he'll go check it out. He gets up, pulls on his black jean shorts and a white t shirt and vans and leaves the house.

He's chilling and having a good time out on the beach and even met a cool guy named Jonas. He hears his accent and asks him if he's from Norway and he is so they immediately  hit it off right away. He finds out Jonas moved to California for university and was the typical dude you'll catch at Venice. 

Jonas runs into a couple of friends and they're catching up while Isak stands aside and waits for the conversation to die down but he cant really ignore the situation when one of the guys keeps staring at him. He's tall and blond and his gaze doesn't waver from Isak so Isak stares back at him, challenging him with his arms crossed as if I can stare at you longer.

Isak is ripped out of the competition he was having when the boys turn around and walk off and Even smiles at him before following his friends.

"Ready to get some beer?" Jonas asks

"For sure." He agrees.

 

When he returns home, he kicks his shoes off on the mat and sees his mom in the den. "Isak, if you're going to stay here, you need to come home at a reasonable hour."

"I dont _want_ to stay here, momma. Don't you get that? And It's only midnight, get over it." He rolls his eyes and goes upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.

\------------------

Isak wakes up the next morning to the smell of food being cooked. He decided today he's gonna chill out on the beach, listen to some music, smoke a bit. He gets up and showers and is soon walking down the steps.

He walks through the kitchen to grab the keys and his mom says, "I made breakfast sweetie."

Isak glances at his mom's platter of bacon, sausage, smoked salmon and fresh bread. "I dont eat meat." He replies passively and leaves the house.

.

Isak is smoking his blunt, walking along the boardwalk, checking out all the shops when he finds a dope looking cafe and decides to check it out. He goes inside and orders a coffee and chills out by the window. As he's enjoying his alone time, he's interrupted by someone saying, "Hey."

Isak looks up raises his brows recognizing the guy from the beach yesterday. "You again." He observes. 

"Yeah its me." He says taking the seat across from Isak as Isak looks up at him confused as to why he's invading his personal space. "I'm glad I ran into you. I stayed up all night thinking about you."

Isak rolls his eyes, "I seriously doubt that happened. Your moves aren't going to work on me."

"Luckily for you I dont have any moves." The blond replies. "I just want to get to know you." 

Isak awkwardly nods and puts his headphones on, "I'll see you around." He says insinuating that he wanted him to leave.

"I sure hope so."  He replies. Isak looks up at him and sighs and grabs his phone.

"I'll see you." Isak replies walking off.

"What should I call you when that happens?" He asks.

"Isak." He answers and is leaving the cafe.

\------------

Isak stays out all day and walks back along the beach to get back to the house. As he's walking from shore, he notices raccoons chipping away at something in the sand. He is intrigued and gets a little closer and notices the raccoon trying to get to turtle eggs. He shoes it away, grabbing a stick nearby and runs to his house, grabbing stuff from the garage to shelter the eggs.

This is what he wants to do for the rest of his life. Save animals. So naturally he had to stay out there with the turtles all night until an animal rescue team comes.  So he got a chair, a blanket and slept out there to protect the animals if necessary.

.

He feels someone touching his arm and jumps and looks up to see the same damn blond guy in front of him. He wipes his eyes, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work at the aquarium, someone called to get rid of some raccoons terrorizing some turtles. Were you the one who called?"

"Yes, I'm trying to protect the turtles, took you long enough." He sighs as he gets up and gathers his things, walking back to the house to let the guy create a sustainable shelter for the eggs so when they hatch they can safely get back to shore.

\--------

Two nights later, Isak decides to watch the sunset on the beach and brings a chair to the backyard and some music from his speakers and chills out enjoying the waves. What seems to be becoming a thing lately, he's interrupted by the same guy who's walking over to him with a chair, placing it down beside him and sitting in it.

"NWA, yeah? Good choice." He comments.

"Why do you keep following me? And if you are going to follow me, shouldnt I know your name?"

"It's Even and I'm here to protect you from the raccoons obviously." He teases. "So word is youre from Norway. I got accepted to U of O. Maybe we'll be neighbors." He winks.

Isak chuckles and shakes his head, "Are you originally from here?"

Even shakes his head, "Denmark but I moved here when I was 3 so kind of, sort of."

Isak nods as they fall quiet listening to the playlist bursting out of the speakers. Isak feels Even's gaze on him and Isak turns to look at him but  Even is faking like he's looking at the waves. Isak rolls his eyes because he isn't smooth if he tried.

As they are enjoying the peace, they both hear a,"Hello."

They both look up and Isak's mom is standing behind them. "Good Evening ma'am." Even smiles up at her.  She nods and draws a line in the sand with her foot between Isak and Even, "Do you understand?" She ask looking down at him.

"Um yes, I understand ma'am." She nods and walks off and Even looks at Isak who is chuckling at his frightened face. 

.

Even finds himself waking up with a sore back to the sun beating on his eyelids, waking him up.He notices where he is and that he fell asleep out here last night. He leans over to Isak, lightly touching his arm up to his neck.

The boy's eyes open and once he comes back to reality, he pushes Even's hand off of him gently.

"I have to go." Even says with a groggy voice.

Isak shrugs, "Okay."

"I had fun last night." Even says.

"Me too."

"Let's start over?" He asks holding his hand out so they can officially squash the past.

Isak nods, shaking his hand in resolve. 

"Best first date of my life."

"Wasn't a date, Even."

"Well let's go on one, join me at the aquarium?" After debating the offer, Isak accepts the invitation.

Turns out Even's job is pretty damn cool and badass, he's swimming in the tank cleaning it as Isak is standing from the outside. Even waves at him and Isak waves back and the blond blows a kiss through his diving mask. Isak shakes his head and hides his blush at the gesture. 

They spend the day in the aquarium, Isak eventually swimming with Even. When Even's shift ends, they end up back on the boardwalk of the beach. They run into Jonas on the boardwalk and start chatting.  Even runs his hand along  Isak's back to his attention, "Going to get us some food."

Isak nods as Even walks off. Jonas raises his brows at Isak, "Is something going on between you two?"

"Um. I dont know. I mean, we went on a date today but that's it." He explains. 

"Did you guys go to the aquarium? And he swam with you in the tank?"

Isak furrows his brows, "How did you know that?"

"Dude, he kind of does that with several people he dates. That's the word." Isak huffs and shakes his head, "Thanks, Im going to go." 'He says walking off back to the house. He can't believe he let his guard down even for a second to let this ass make him think he meant something to him. That he wanted anything more than a hook up. 

Even stops by the house about a half hour later but Isak tells him to leave. But apparently, he doesn't because he looks out the window and Even is sitting near the shore in the back of the house.

About three hours later, he hears his mom calling, "Isak, get your boyfriend from behind my house. He's creepy."

"Not my boyfriend." He calls back as he gets out of bed, heading downstairs, out the door to shore. "Even, you need to leave. You're creeping out my mother."

"Can you tell me what I did wrong? Why did you leave?"

"Even, I'm not doing this. Jonas told me. This date, is everything you do with everyone else you date. You dating all these people, I didn't come here to fall for you, to be in a stupid summer romance. To be played"

"Isak, yeah I dated people. But that was before I met you."

"Even, this isn't my fault. You can't just parade me around and think I'm going to fall for all of this easily. I'm not that--" And Isak is silenced when Even's lips are on his, kissing him. Isak wraps his arms around Even's neck, one pulling at his hair as they are making out. Even pulls back briefly, "I want you Isak." He says smoothly. Isak leans up and they continue to kiss.

Isak is soon walking back into the house and his mom is sitting at the countertop eating a salad. She has a suspicious look one her face and Isak looks at her, "Why are you looking like that?"

"Not your boyfriend, huh?" She teases.

Isak rolls his eyes and blushes, "I told you he's not, mom."

"No? Hmm is that why your tongue was down his throat." 

"Oh my god." He blushes and goes upstairs.

\--------------

From there, things are incredible and Isak can't explain how blissed out summer has been with  Even. They are at the beach constantly except when Even needs to work, Isak will join him there. They spend nights in the back of Even's pick truck, curled in each other's arms talking about everything under the stars. 

And it's an understatement to say Isak is falling for him. Isak is in the ocean water swimming and Even swims after him, pulling him closer and kisses his lips. Isak looks up at him, pushing his hair back from his face and pecks his lips again. "Put me on your shoulders."

"What?"

"Come on, do it." Isak insists pushing  Even down. He hunches over as Isak climbs onto his back and up to his shoulders, "The view is insane from here, you have to see it."

"Oh yeah, I need to see it. How is that since you are on me?"

"Oh shut up Even." He replies lightly slapping his head and Even drops him in the water as revenge.

"Even!!!" He squeals and stands up pushing Even away from him. "You suck." Even laughs and pulls Isak into his arms, "You hit me first."

.

"'What's the initial of your last name?" Even ask looking up at Isak who is sitting on the branch of the tree.

"Even, you're not seriously carving our names into the tree? We're not in grade 5."

Even gives him a look and Isak sighs. "It's V."

"E.B.N + I.V. It looks good." Even winks up at him. Isak licks his lips and shakes his head, "You're so cheesy."

Even leans up and pulls on Isak's hand to bring him down for a kiss. Isak softly pecks his lips and hops down off the tree into Even's arms.

"Want to go back to my house?" Even ask. Isak nods as they hop in his pickup truck and drive off. Even gets stuck in mud trying to take a shortcut and Isak is forced to help Even, it takes them almost a solid hour but they eventually get the car out, leaving themselves covered in mud.

They pull up to an estate with a gate closing off the space. Even rolls down his windows, pressing a button, "Bech Naesheim Residence."

"It's Even, Charlie." A buzz proceeds and the gate is opening up and Isak's jaw drops, "You live here?"

"Yeah."

"What do your parents do?" He asks as they pull up in front and hop out. "Are you rich? Even, you told me your parents ran a company together."

"Yeah, it just happens to be a huge company."

"Why didnt you tell me?"

"Why does it matter?" Even ask pulling Isak into his arms. "You're right, Im just surprised." Even nods, Let's rinse off." He says grabbing the hose. The boys take their shirts off, rinsing their bodies of the mud, flirting with each other when they are interrupted.

"Even." Both boys turn around and Isak sees what he presumes is Even's mom.

"Mom, this is Isak." He introduces. Isak smiles and shakes his hand. "Are you staying for dinner?" Isak looks up at Even who turns to his mom, "Yeah, yeah he'll stay."

\-----

They are all sat at dinner with plates of food to dig in, buffet style.

"Even, pass Isak some roast beef." His dad encourages.

"Um no thank you." He politely declines.

"Dad, he's vegetarian. I told you that." 

"Why?" He questions.

"I care for animals, I'm going to be a veterinarian. Doesn't really make sense to eat animals that I'm trying to save."

"So where will you be going to study? Even is going to Columbia." Even's dad says.

"Oh, I didnt know that." He says looking up at Even.

When Even's parents are cleaning up dinner, Isak walks outside the house. Even is soon following, "Isak, wait. Are you upset?"

"You didnt tell me you were going to Columbia. You said you were coming to Oslo."

"No, I didnt. I said  I got accepted to U of O."

"Then why would you tell me that as if you were going?"

Even sighs and caresses Isak's cheek, "I want to go but my parents--"

"Who gives a shit what your parents want, Even? It's your life, go to the university you want to."

"Its not that simple."

"Then what will we do, when I have to back to Oslo?"

Even shrugs, "I dont know Isak, but we'll figure it out. Can we just enjoy right now? Please." 

Isak nods and leans up to kiss Even and they return back to the house.

\-------

Isak spent the evening at Even's and is finally arriving back home. He walks into the house and sees his mom in the den playing piano, very enthused and concentrated. He watches her from a distance, appreciating the music. When she finishes, she opens her eyes and looks up seeing Isak and gives him a soft smile. 

"How was your night sweetie?"

He nods as he makes his way over to her, resting his arms on the piano, "It was good yeah, uh momma, i really um--I really like Even."

"Wow, yeah." She smiles. "I'm not surprised but Isak, I am happy for you. Whether he's a boy or not. I'm just happy you're here, you know?"

He nods, "I'm sorry about how I treated you when I got here."

She stands up and embraces him in a hug and they rock side to side as she apologizes for everything she did to him and her dad and he apologizes for being so insensitive to her needs. "Since when do you play piano?" He asks.

"It helps me you know, when I'm not feeling well or in the best headspace." Isak nods understanding without her needing to provide any context. So is he your boyfriend?" She questions curiously.

Isak looks at the ground and blushes and shrugs, "I dont know, we haven't talked about it but I would like him to be."

"It'll happen." She says as she closes the piano and walks into the kitchen, offering him brownies she baked early. And they sit at the center island of the kitchen, chatting into the night.

\----------

 **Even:** So my sister's getting married, do you want to come as my date?

 **Isak:** yeah, sure. I thought she lived in Florida

 **Even:** She does, but she's having it here since most family is here.

 **Isak:** Okay, do I need to wear a certain color?

 **Even:**  Wear whatever you want, babe  <3 

_Two weeks later_

Even and Isak are hugged up on the dance floor, dancing and cuddled into each other as other people dance, chat and eat around them.

"You're the most beautiful person here tonight." Even whispers in his ear. When Isak showed up in his navy suit with a bowtie, Even just about died. This man would be the death of him, he wouldn't doubt it for a second. 

"You're such a liar." Isak chuckles. "What about the bride?"

"Nope." He replies, voice muffled by being pressed into Isak's neck. "You are."  Isak pulls Even from his neck, holding his face in his hands, "Can I stay over tonight?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thank you." He smiles. "But I meant, like with you, ya know?" He questions suggestively. 

"'Yeah?" Even asked with raised eyebrows.

"Mhmm." 

"You want to have sex on a wedding night? You're so cheesy." He teases wrapping Isak in his arms. 

"Even!" He whines slapping his butt nightly. "Do you want to or not?"

"Yes, yes baby. Would love that." He leans down to kiss his lips. "To be honest, we should just leave right now, no one is at my house. We're gonna have a full house tonight."

"Your parents are going to hate us if we leave."

Even shakes his head, "It's just the party, if anything, I'll say I had to take you home. Let's go." He says pulling on Isak's hand to lead him to the truck. 

\----------

When they pull up to the truck, they both hop out and Even walks into the kitchen and picks Isak up, sitting him on the counter. "'You want something to eat or drink?" Even ask squeezing his thighs.

Isak shakes his head, "We just ate,  I just want to be with you."

Even licks his hips and nods and picks Isak up throwing him over his shoulder. He squeals and hits Even's back, "Put me down!!! Even!!!!" He gives up and hangs there until he's being lied down on Even's bed. Even gets up to close and lock his door and goes back to hover over Even. He leans down and caresses Isak's cheek, "'I love you." 

"I love you." Isak replies pulling Even down on top of his body and locking his lips with his. He wraps his legs around Even's body half, grinding up to him. They continue to make out for a while, building up the sexual tension, the heat and passion between them. Soon, both boys are naked and making out, grinding up against each other.

Isak pulls back breathless and pink, looking up at Even, "Please." He whines. 

Even leans over to a box near his bed and pulls out a bottle of lube. He layers his finger in copious amounts and and kisses Isak's neck as he run his fingers along his hole. After teasing him, he slowly pushes his middle finger inside as Isak lets out a soft moan. After Isak adjusts to the intrusion, he begs for another finger and then another and Isak is squirming against the bed, with Evens rhythmic, rough movements opening him up. "Fuck, fuck." Isak groans grabbing Even's hand at the wrist, catching his breath.

"What's wrong?" Even ask.

"Nothing, just I need you inside me." Even wipes his hands on the sheets and grabs a condom, tearing it open and sliding it on. Even rests on one forearm, face incredibly close to Isak's. They're staring at each other as Even takes hold of his cock and slowly pushes inside of Isak who is biting his bottom lip. 

"Okay?" Even whispers. Isak whimpers and nods as Even slowly thrusts inside of him. Isak is regulating his breathing and letting out soft moans with each thrust Even makes. "Deeper baby, please." He begs. Even buries himself inside of Isak who moans out Even's name loud. Even begins picking up the pace of his hips, the warmth around him bringing him closer to his orgasm, and with Isak moaning and clenching around his dick, he doesn't know how much longer he can last.

He leans down to Isak kissing his lips, "I need you to cum." 

Isak starts stroking his dick to bring him closer to orgasm faster whilst Even feels the heat building up and begins pounding faster. Isak arches his back off the bed, feeling the heat building in his lower belly as Even fucks him in all the right places and he's soon cumming all over his chest. He collapses back onto the bed as  Even fucks him harder and for a couple seconds more and is soon coming, groaning into Isak's neck. 

Isak turns Even's face to his and kisses his lips several times, "I love you."

"Love you." Even replies breathlessly, still recovering from his recent orgasm. "'Let's take a nap."

\---------------

Isak's last day comes before anyone is prepared to say goodbye. Him and Even had been avoiding the obvious and Isak told Even he didn't want to see him for his last 3 days to get used to the idea of being without him so being back in Oslo wouldn't be a huge adjustment. It was hard but it was okay. They hadn't really discussed what they were either or if this summer romance would seep into the fall, winter and 100 more seasons to come.

Isak is packing his bags, holding back the tears so much that he feels the pain in his throat from avoiding crying. He sits on his suitcase and forces it shut and stands it up, pulling up the handle and throwing on his backpack, looking around the room once more to make sure he wasn't missing anything. His eyes glance by the windows and when he gets a closer look, he sees Even sitting on the beach in his backyard, "Oh my god." 

He drops his bags and runs downstairs, out the door to the beach. "Even!!" He calls. 

Even turns around and smiles seeing Isak, as he runs into his arms picking him up.

"What are you doing here?" Isak ask as Even puts him down.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you, I needed to see you, Im sorry. I was just trying to convince myself to let you be but I couldnt." He confesses.

"You are trying to make me cry, huh?" Isak glares up at him lovingly. 

"I also wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" "He ask concerned.

Even pulls Isak into his arms hugging him and mutters a, "Im going to U of O."

Isak doesn't react immediately and suddenly pulls back when the realization sets in with a look of shock, "No you're not." He responds in disbelief.

"I am." He smiles, nodding.

"Holy shit Even, are you kidding?"

He shakes his head and kisses Isak affectionately. "Oh my god." Isak cries into the kiss. "When do you come?"

"Two weeks." Isak nods and cries as he processes the information.

"I also wanted to know if you'll be my boyfriend?"

"Fuck Even, one thing at a time." He cries and laughs simultaneously.

Even chuckles, "Sorry, sorry. I just know you have a flight to catch." 

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend, babe." He leans up and hugs Even, peppering his lips with kisses, "I have to go but  I love you. I'll see you in two weeks, yeah?"

Even licks his lips and nods, "I love you Isak."

"'I know." He smiles pridefully as he walks lovewhipped into the house and his mom is smiling at him. He squeals and does a little dance and calms down, dramatically taking deep breaths, "I'm ready." And with that,  he's off to return to Oslo. 

 

 


End file.
